Sitting in a Tree, K I S S I N G!
by Emmii.Massacre
Summary: The sacred jewel is used to turn Kirara partly human. Will Romance bloom between her and Shippo?


**Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

_So… Kirara's turning into a human today…._

_I'm kind of excited._

_I wonder if she'll be able to talk._

_What will she look like?_

_Will she still have those big, red eyes?_

_I hope the first thing she does is go up to InuYasha and tell him off for being such a bone head!_

I sat, criss-cross, in front of the small hut where everyone had gathered for the transformation.

The light of the sacred jewel glowed though every crack and crevice in the building's wood.

_Is this really going to work?_

_I certainly hope so! I can't wait to see her!_

_Will she be a kid or an adult like everyone else?_

_I hope she'll be my age, it sucks being the youngest, especially because I'm the only kid!_

_(Everyone else is practically twice my age!)_

_Plus, I'm Kirara's best friend, it would be better if we were the same age._

I grabbed my bottom paws and nervously rocked back and forth, my attention still glued on the glowing hut in front of me.

My heart beat sped up and I chewed my lip as the light began to slowly fade, signaling that the jewels power was dissipating.

I sat on the edge of my seat, my teeth chattering anxiously.

As minutes ticked by, my face grew laced with worry.

_I hope everything is ok in there…_

I chomped on my fingernails to calm my teeth down.

And then Miroku's head popped out from behind the curtains overing the entrance.

"Shippo! Come quick! You've got to see her!"

My ears perked up and twitched in his direction.

_She's ok?_

A smile burst across my face as I jumped to my feet and sprinted down the grassy hill to the shack.

I couldn't wait to see her.

Though I was running as fast as my little fox legs could possibly carry me, I felt like I was running in slow motion.

Finally at the entrance, I dove right in.

I landed; face first, onto the wood, my face sliding across almost the entire place.

Once my face stopped skidding against the floor, I sat up and rubbed the soreness from my cheeks.

My brows knit together and I gave a sour look at InuYasha who had begun to snicker lightly.

"What are you laughing at, Dog Breath?" I yelped, my hands balling into small fists.

The vein on his forehead bulged.

"Shaddup, you little runt! Say it again and I'll have your head!"

"D-O-G B-R-E-A-T-H! Dog Breath!"

"So you can spell, that's a new one, you puny cat!"

"I'M A FOX!"

I jumped to my feet and lunged at him, only to be caught at the waist by strong arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" I cried, kicking and screaming at whomever it was holding me back.

I turned to face the person who was holding me back and suddenly grew limp.

"k-K-Kirara?" I gasped in amazement, my jaw hanging open.

Before me stood a half-demon cat.

She had huge, red cat eyes.

Her snow white hair was shoulder length and very neatly and straightly cut.

Her bangs were clipped away from her face with a black broche, revealing a diamond tattoo on her forehead.

A pair of black cat ears rested atop her head.

Behind her, I could see two fluffy tails jutting out.

She blinked twice at me and her ears twitched before she flipped her white fur scarf over her shoulder.

I smiled at the realization; she was eye level with me!

She smiled back warmly, and then jumped at me.

My eyes widened in shock as her arms wound tightly around my stomach.

A blush crept into my cheeks as she rubbed her face against my cheeks as she rubbed against my face, purring all the while.

My nose twitched as her tiny whiskers tickled it.

"K-K-Kirara!" I yelped, placing my hands between us to push her away firmly.

She stopped purring immediately and instead looked straight forward with huge eyes.

Suddenly, her face began to fill in a dark red color.

I blinked at her in confusion and fear, my whole body shaking.

Her gaze dropped to my hands.

I followed her eyes with a nervous gulp and discovered….

_My hands are on her chest!_

My face turned a darker shade of red than hers.

"SHIPPO! YOU PERVERT!" InuYasha barked, his eyes glowing with anger.

Flinging my paws up in defense, I turned to him, my mouth gaping.

"I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I screamed.

"LIAR! THAT'S WHAT ALL PERVERTS SAY!"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Inu-Yasha,' she warned. "SIT!"


End file.
